easy
by littleblackbirds
Summary: She doesn't know when it started (maybe when they first met or maybe sometime between fighting akuma), but there was just something about him that was so… easy. ONESHOT. LadyNoir, Chat Noir/Ladybug, Companion piece to "instinct."


**I thought this was only going to be a oneshot, but it looks like I was wrong.**

 **Companion piece to "instinct," and set right at the same time. You don't have to read that other one to read this one, these two go hand-in-hand.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Marinette's thoughts on a certain kitty cat._

* * *

There's just something about her kitty that felt so easy—natural, and Marinette sometimes wonders where that easy companionship comes from. She can't think of a time when they _weren't_ in sync (aside from Chat's feelings for her, anyhow). They were always together, fighting side by side to save the city, it was hard for her to imagine him _not_ there right next to her.

She thinks back to their first meeting and how quickly and efficiently they took down that akuma, like it was nothing. Their partnership was so effortless when it came to saving the day, they just… _clicked_ in a way that Marinette never knew possible. They fell into an easy friendship of flirting (mostly on Chat's side) and light teasing from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

It was like magic.

Other than Alya, Chat Noir was probably her closest friend. He didn't know a lot about her since they chose to keep their personal lives a secret, but she tells him things about herself she probably wouldn't even tell Alya. He knew her in a way no one else did, and she hoped it was the same for him too. Sometimes when Marinette is stuck in her own head for too long her thoughts stray to her tomcat, and she wonders what her life would be like without him there. _Harder_ , she thinks instantly, because taking down akuma was no easy feat on her own. _Peaceful_ , she adds with a tilt of her lips, thinking of his terrible puns and flirtations.

 _Lonelier._

The smile slowly slips off her face as she admits this to herself, because she honestly can't think of a time when he _wasn't_ by her side (and she refused to think that some day he _won't_ be there anymore). She likes Chat, maybe more than she's willing to admit (to him, to herself), but she does, and she hopes, that underneath all the teasing and light jabs, he knows that.

So when her kitty cat finally tears his head on the same rooftop as her, all those thoughts of "what if" and "someday" are pushed far, far back into her mind for another day, another night. Marinette places her hands on her hips, forcing herself to smirk instead of breaking into a grin like she wants to when she catches sight of Chat.

"There you are," she says, eyes laughing as they watch him he strut over to her. "I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to patrol without you." And like every meeting they've ever had, Chat's hand reaches out to grab hers as he presses a feather light kiss against her gloved hand. Marinette is thankful that the mask because she is certain he didn't see her blush.

"Fear not, my Lady," he replies, "I would never leave you to defend Paris alone."

And something in Marinette warms at that because even though this is their usual camaraderie, she knows that he means it. Pulling herself back in the moment, she pulls her hand out of his grasp and pushes him. "Maybe you should sometime," she teases, smiling playfully. "I might even get some peace and quiet with you gone."

He's smiling back (an _actual_ smile and not one of those flirty ones that he loves to toss around, and she'd swear to Heaven and back that her heart didn't flutter) when he says, "We both know you'd miss me too much, my Lady."

And even though she rolls her eyes at him and takes off to the next building to start their patrol, they both know it's true.

* * *

 **I figured I'd write from Marinette's point of view (at 2 in the morning), and thus this was born! It's just as short as its other half, but hopeful you'll still like it. Thank you to all of you who read/favorited/bookmarked/followed/reviewed! Seeing that you all enjoyed it made me really happy :)**

 **Cheers!**

 **-LB**


End file.
